inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Human
's human king.]] Humans were some of the primary inhabitants of Alagaësia. History The human race was not native to Alagaësia; along with the elves and the Urgals, humans came from across the sea in ages past. The first human settlers landed in what later became Surda. They established the Broddring Kingdom, which eventually spread northward to include much of eastern Alagaësia. After the Palancar Crisis humans were permitted to became Dragon Riders. During the fateful Dragon War, the Broddring Kingdom was dissolved and the Empire was formed in its stead. The Empire then became one of the most powerful kingdoms in history. Culture , a human Dragon Rider ]] The human culture was agrarian; most humans were farmers and peasants, and their technology was fairly primitive. Different regions had different customs and traditions. Some areas, such as Kuasta, were so isolated by the Spine that their inhabitants were considered somewhat odd by people from more urban areas. All humans seemed to have believed in some sort of fate or divine influence; most were superstitious. Several possessed magical or psychic powers; some were wizards or witches, others became Dragon Riders. Travelling merchants were the primary source of news for many villages, as most people never travelled very far from their birthplace in their lifetime. Villages like Carvahall held annual fairs when traders came. Besides being something of a holiday, a fair was an opportunity for the villagers to sell their local wares and purchase items from distant lands. Humans made up the vast majority of the citizens within the Empire. Some served in the army, but most were simply common peasants. Other humans were members of the Varden and citizens and warriors of Surda. Governments Monarchy was the most prominent form of human government. There were several monarchies throughout the history of Alagaësia. The Broddring Kingdom The Broddring Kingdom was the original nation of men. It was an ally to the Dragon Riders. The kingdom was overthrown by Galbatorix during the Dragon War, though it technically still existed under his rule. The Empire , a female human who lived under the Empire ]] The Empire was the most powerful government in Alagaësia. Though King Galbatorix called his reign "The Golden Age of Mankind", many humans suffered under his rule, especially those who lived in outlying villages that were subject to Urgal attacks. The Empire's failure to protect its citizens in many cases caused a good deal of unrest, and sympathy for the independent spirit embraced by the Varden and the nation of Surda. Surda About twenty years before the Rider War, a small group of humans in the south were able to gain independence, and began the nation of Surda. During the Inheritance War, it was ruled by King Orrin. Varden The Varden were a rebel organization trying to overthrow the Empire. Notable Humans *Eragon, the first of a new generation of Dragon Riders *Brom, mentor to Eragon, and founder of the Varden *Galbatorix, the king of Alagaësia *Morzan, the first and last of the Forsworn *Murtagh, Morzan's son, and Eragon's brother *Ajihad, leader of the Varden *King Palancar, started a kingdom in Palancar Valley, where noble blood is still present See also *List of humans Category:Species Category:Humans es:Humano